Mi Mayor Locura
by Menzanita- Uzumaki Uchiha
Summary: ¿que harás? ¿dejarás que el amor de tu vida se case? ¿o trataras de impedirlo? piensalo bien Hinata... solo recuerda, por el amor de pueden hacer muchas locuras.


_& bueno... después de mil años que cree la cuenta (de nuevo) por fin pude subir una! :D!  
esta es una de las tantas que tengo hechas.. _ pero primero hay que probar suerte con una... ¿no?  
bueno espero que les guste.. :) es algo pequeñito.. un One-shot. owo_

* * *

"Sí no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer…

No has Amado"

William Shakespeare.

.

.

.

Suspiras, un, dos, tres veces, quizá cuatro, pero ni eso te ayuda, miras por cuarta vez el reloj de pared, han pasado casi dos horas y aun no te decides.

¿Qué esperas?

Mientras tu pierdes el tiempo aquí, el se encuentra allá, quizá igual que tú o peor, pero tienes miedo admítelo, es más no quieres ni admitirlo. Tienes que hacerlo, debes hacerlo, no por ti, ni por el, o por lastimarla a ella. Si no por ese pequeño que crece en tu interior que merece tener un padre.

Si un padre como él. Amoroso, sincero, divertido, decidido, tantas y tantas cosas son las que te encantan de él.

¿Cómo comenzó todo? Es más ni tu misma lo recuerdas, solo borrosos momentos en los que el te proclamaba como suya, mientras te embestía, tu gemías su nombre una y otra vez, solo querías que ese momento no acabará, sabías que estabas mal, pero el con sus caricias te hizo caer en el mas grande de tus pecados, quizá para el no, pero para ti si.

¡Por dios! Es el prometido de tu mejor amiga, esa pelirrosa con ojos color Jade, tu que siempre fuiste la recatada y sumisa Hinata, te habías metido en la cama con Naruto, si Uzumaki Naruto. Ese rubio Hiperactivo que solo con una sonrisa alegraba a cualquier presente –o al menos eso pensabas tú– pero es que ¡Lo amabas! Para ti el era perfecto.

Poco tiempo después de esa noche ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir la palabra, es mas ni se miraban, eso duro poco más de mes y medio, un mes y medio en el que tu salud se veía afectada, por extraños mareos matutinos, unas ganas horrorosas de orinar a cada momento, si hasta llegaste a pensar que estabas hecha de agua ¡absurdo! Te decías, algo ocurría y tenías que averiguarlo.

Tus miedos eh inseguridades surgieron cuando notaste un retraso menstrual… ¿no podía ser eso verdad? Solo había sido una vez es... ¿Tan buena puntería tenia? ¡Pero que! Tenías que ir aun medico enseguida pensaste y así lo habías hecho, claro no siendo el de la familia ya que siendo de la familia Hyuga medio mundo se enteraría después que quizá la primogénita estaba embarazada. Fuiste como una persona normal con un doctor normal, unos chequeos normales, resultados a los dos días después normales.

Como lo supusiste, un embarazo de mes y medio normal, estabas embarazada… ¡EMBARAZADA! ¿Pero que? Si hasta habías sentido que tus ojos casi salían de tus cuencas y se iban rodando como canicas hasta que alguien tuviera la gentileza de devolvértelos, el piso se movió debajo de ti… ¿o quizá temblaba? No lo supiste con exactitud, admítelo lloraste durante dos días… serias madre, madre quizá de un pequeño rubiesin con ojos azules, quizá tan Hiperactivo como el padre, o calmado como tú.

Decidido aunque todos te odiarían tenias que hacerlo, tú y el lo habían hablado, los dos habían acordado que nadie se enterara, el te dejo claro que estaba confundido con sus sentimientos, le alegraba el saber que sería padre, el que tanto anhelaba una familia… ¡tú! Si tú se la darías. El te había dicho que se haría cargo del pequeño… pero NO contigo, como debías suponerlo el le amaba a ella, por algo Justo hoy se casaban…

¡Se casaban! Y tu siendo la Dama de Honor lamentándote no poder ser la novia, sufriendo porque el padre de tu Hijo se casaba. Sabiendo que solo recibirás de el la manutención del pequeño… pero ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eras la amante? Ahh NO claro que NO… Eso si que NO.

Te miraste en el espejo, acomodando los últimos detalles de tu vestido rosa pastel, si rosa, ella amaba el rosa, pero tú no, tú amabas el lila, ¿pero de ella era la boda no? Suspiras, definitivamente el embarazo ya te afectaba, aparte de que comenzabas a comer como una vaca, en pocos meses definitivamente, serias una vaca parada, o como te dice tu amigo Kiba "Bolita" casi lo golpeas cuando te menciono eso, ese chico es tan espontaneo, de no ser porque es como tu hermano, te casarías con el.

Espabilas tus pensamientos como por no se cuanta vez en el día, miras de nuevo en el espejo tomas tu pequeño bolso plata, que según los nervios de Ino hacía un perfecto juego con el vestido. Bueno así es ella.

.

.

.

.

.

La boda religiosa comenzó como cualquier boda claro esta, tu te encontrabas en los asientos de enfrente junto con, Ten ten, Temari, Karin eh Ino, esta última llorando, claro estaba que aun no se la creía que su mejor amiga se casaba, es más ni tu te la creías aún, del otro lado del pasillo, se encontraban Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru y Suigetsu, el primero de ellos con una cara de fastidio, junto con Shikamaru que parecía que en cualquier momento parecía que iba a dormir, no sabes porque tu mente te llevo a ese recuerdo en el cual Temari había mencionado que en una de sus noches de "Sexo" ella casi lo había violado porque no se movía. Te sonrojas, debes de dejar de pensar eso… y mas en la casa de dios.

Sientes que un escalofrió recorre toda tu espina dorsal, con miedo volteas a donde sientes esa mirada que casi te quiere atravesar la espalda, te quedas muda al ver esos ojos azules que te recorren de arriba abajo, que como diría Temari ¡te quisiera desnudar! Sus ojos se encuentran por una milésima de segundo, pero para ti fueron años, el fue el que rompió el contacto, mientras te dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

La marcha nupcial sonó y no pudiste evitar sentir que tu corazón se encogía, sabías que no podías hacerlo. No podías actuar como una loca que al momento que el cura preguntara si alguien se oponía tu Gritarías el típico "Yo me opongo", menos a Sakura ella que en muchas ocasiones estuvo contigo, sí estaba apunto de casarse con el amor de tu vida, pero como dicen… En el corazón no se manda.

Lo decides… no lo harás, no puedes impedirles la felicidad a ellos, bien podrías quitarle a tu hijo el derecho de tener un padre, pero dime… ¿acaso crees que Naruto haciéndole eso correrá a tus brazos? Ingenua. Claro que no, el la ama a ella.

Se ve hermosa ¿verdad? — te pregunta Ten ten que estaba a tu derecha. Miraste a Sakura con ese Vestido blanco con un pequeño listón rosa debajo del busto. Debías admitirlo se veía hermosa, era su boda al fin y al cabo.

Sí… Hermosa— respondiste a la pregunta de Ten ten. Miraste de soslayo a Naruto pero el solo miraba aun punto muerto, despertó de su ensoñación cuando Sakura llego a su lado y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, el la correspondió de Igual manera, tomando sus lugares viste como ellos se tomaban de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Te dolía, te dolía ver a Naruto junto a ella, pero tenía que ser fuerte por tu hijo. Instintivamente llevaste la mano a tu vientre. Que aunque muchos no lo notaran, a tus 3 meses se notaba solo un poco abultado, sabías que después de la boda te tendrías que ir, esos no eran tus planes, pero tenías que hacerlo, no soportarías verlos juntos solo te dañarías, suspiras y sientes que alguien te pone su mano sobre tu hombro. Al voltear vez que es tu mejor amigo Kiba, le sonríes, en verdad no sabes que harías sin el.

La ceremonia comenzó tu a cada momento te ponías peor, tu corazón se desquebrajaba a cada momento, sentías que morirías en ese instante, pero no podías irte…

Haruno Sakura, ¿aceptas a Uzumaki Naruto como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, serle fiel en los prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe? — Miraste como ella lo miro con sus ojos jade con ese brillo que cualquier enamorada tendría. — S-sí… acepto! — contesto ella, haciendo que tus amigas sonrieran felices.

Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas a Haruno Sakura como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, serle fiel en los prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe? —

Yo…— No podías, debías irte, esto era demasiado para ti, te pusiste de pie ganándote las miradas de unos cuantos, pero no te importaba, después les explicarías el por que de tu partida, miraste a Naruto y el te miro de igual manera, con esa mirada le deseaste la mayor de su felicidad.

Saliendo de donde te encontrabas en las bancas caminaste con la cabeza gacha, a los pocos que te preguntaron el porque de tu partida tu solo respondiste con un "No me siento bien" otros más ya sabían el motivo… tú Hyuga Hinata, amabas al hombre que se estaba casando y no era contigo.

.

.

.

No sabes ni como paso, no sabes si le mundo estaba jugándote la peor de las bromas que se le pueden hacer a una persona, pero eso era lo de menos, no te importaba, si era un sueño que mas daba, si era alguna droga que habías tomado era efectiva.

Tu Hinata Hyuga vas corriendo de la mano de Uzumaki Naruto, al chico que amabas, el padre de tu hijo, el hombre que hasta hace unos minutos, instantes o quizás horas se iba a casar. ¿Acaso si te habías opuesto? Claro que no, tú ya estabas resignada, ya habías salido de la iglesia cuando escuchaste que ese hombre que tanto amabas gritaba tu nombre. No lo podías creer, EL, él había dejado su boda por ti, lo miraste sorprendida y el sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ti abrazándote al instante y elevándote mientras daba vueltas contigo.

Si esto es un sueño que nadie me despierte…— eso habías dicho mientras sentías sus fuertes brazos alrededor de tu cintura, mientras tu enterrabas tu cabeza en el pecho del rubio.

No. —te había dicho el, mientras tu tímidamente elevabas tu mirada, para observar ese par de ojos azules que te miraban con ese brillo que tanto amabas. — Esto… esto no es un sueño Hina-Chan. Es real— no lo podías creer… ¿en serio era real?

No lo pudiste soportar y lloraste, mientras el graciosamente se alteraba preguntándote si había hecho mal, negando tu le dejaste claro que estabas feliz, preguntándole el porque de su decisión, el solo te contesto que tarde había comprendido que quién realmente amaba era ti.

Tu sueño se termino al ver que todos los invitados salían del lugar, tu corazón se acelero al ver a ella, tu mejor amiga, la que se iba a casar con ese hombre que acaba de confesarte que te amaba, quisiste irte del lugar, pero Naruto te lo impidió tomándote fuertemente de la mano, lo miraste asustada, el solo te sonrió como solo el lo sabía hacer.

Sakura se acerco hacía ustedes, se veía normal, hasta contentan de verlos juntos… definitivamente esto debía ser una broma. Miraste que Sakura le dedico unas palabras a Ino y ellas sonrieron, a paso lento llego con ustedes, instintivamente agachaste la mirada, sentías vergüenza por aun tener la descares de estar ahí y peor… tener a su prometido de la mano.

—Hinata… se que es difícil decir esto en las circunstancias en las cuales nos encontramos— había dicho ella tu solo alzaste la mirada eh intentaste hablar, ella te lo impidió continuando con lo que tenía que decir. — Mentiría al decirte que no te odio, prácticamente me has quitado a mi prometido… pero nada puedo hacer, una vez tú mencionaste… "en el corazón no se manda" y creo que es hora de comprender esa frase— sonrió. No podías creer lo que pasaba, mucho menos cuando ella poso su mano sobre tu vientre— espero que sean felices los tres, así que Hinata más te vale que cuides a este cabeza hueca, si lo dejas ir no dudaré en recuperarlo. — Naruto apretó tu mano cuando la Haruno termino de hablar.

No había nada más que decir, los invitados comenzaron a ponerse alrededor de ustedes, Naruto se acerco a la Haruno, miraste que la beso en la frente y le dio un "Gracias" ante eso Sakura menciono algo de "váyanse antes de que me arrepienta.

Y así es como te encuentras ahora corriendo de la mano de Naruto, tenían que irse antes de que el bombardeo de preguntas comenzará, de igual manera no lo iban a poder evitar, pero si por ahora… sin pensarlo dos veces sentiste como Naruto te jalaba de la mano y te introducía a un Taxi que al parecer el había parada mientras corrían, normalizando su respiración el Taxista pregunto su destino.

A donde quiera llevarnos…— Había contestado Naruto. El hombre solo sonrió de lado y poniendo el Auto en marcha comenzó su recorrido, sin pensarlo Naruto con su mano te tomo del mentón eh hizo que lo miraras, sentías que tu corazón se saldría— A donde sea que vayamos, pero mientras este contigo…— puso la mano sobre tu vientre—con ustedes… yo seré feliz…— dicha esas palabras el rubio te beso, un leve roce que después se convirtió en algo más apasionado. — Te Amo.

Yo… Yo tam-también Te Amo, Naruto-Kun…— respondiste. El acercándose a tus labios de nuevo te volvió a besar.

Sabías que esto solo era el comienzo de todo lo que les esperaba por delante, pero eso no te importaba ahora, querías disfrutar todos tus días a lado de la persona que tanto amas, de hoy en adelante tu hijo tendría a su padre con el… bien no pudiste detener la boda a tu manera, pero las cosas salieron como deseaste ¿no?

Bien dicen… El amor te hace hacer locuras.

**Fin.**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, ¿aceptas a Haruno Sakura como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla, estar con ella en la salud y en la enfermedad, serle fiel en los prospero y en lo adverso hasta que la muerte los separe? —

Yo… Yo… Yo lo siento Sakura… pero no puedo casarme contigo, por favor perdóname.

¿es por ella verdad?... ¿verdad?

S-si… yo lo siento tanto Sakura.

Anda… ve con ella, quien soy yo para arrebatarte tu felicidad junto a la madre de tu hijo…

Sakura… ¿acaso tu?

Si Naruto lo sé… así que apúrate antes de que me arrepienta.

¿Uzumaki Naruto?

Yo… lo siento, No… no acepto…— seguido de eso, el novio salió corriendo en busca de su verdadero amor.

* * *

_& así termina esta loca historia.. One-Shot. no se.. D:  
espero que haya sido de su agrado.. ^^_

**_¿Me Regalan Review? _**


End file.
